The invention relates to a steering wheel assembly according to the preamble of claim 1. Such steering wheel assembly is known, for example, from DE 10 2012 002 722 A1.
DE 10 2012 002 722 A1 describes a bearing unit having, on the one hand, a steering wheel-side part and, on the ether hand, a module-side part which serve for connecting an airbag module to a steering wheel. The steering wheel-side part is coupled directly to the support element of the steering wheel assembly and is thus connected to the steering wheel. The module-side part and the steering wheel-side part are biased against each other so that the airbag module is arranged to be spaced apart from the support element in an idle position of the module-side part. The airbag module is movable against the biasing force toward the support element, wherein the module-side part and the steering wheel-side part of the bearing unit abut against each other. A horn contact is provided to be structurally separated from the bearing unit.
The known arrangement is complex in respect of the number of component parts that are required, apart from the mechanical retaining and guiding elements, so as to establish a horn contact between the airbag module and the support element.